Underworld Brawl
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: The Super 17 Saga catches the eye of Palutena, and she sends Pit in to help, but Pit has a distraction in the form of a young saiyan girl. Pit must team up with the Z-Fighters to seal the path to HFIL and prevent anything else from getting loose.


**Underworld Brawl**

It's been a month since Goku had first gone Super Saiyan 4 and the Z-Fighters fought and defeated Baby, and the World Martial Arts tournament has been brought to a close. The Namekian Dragon Balls were able to return Goku back to adulthood when they restored the Earth. "Hey Chi-Chi, when's dinner gonna be ready?" Goku asked from the living room. "Give us a couple more minutes Goku." She replied. While she and Videl were busy cooking, Goku and Gohan were wrapped in watching Pan and Goten's video game match. They were playing a game similar to Star Fox, and Pan was losing horribly. "Not this time Uncle Goten. I just got the Hyper Lasers!" Pan exclaimed confidently. Goten said, "Heh, I'm impressed Pan, but this is already over…SMART BOMB!" After that was said, the 'Game Over' screen flashed declaring Goten the victor. Pan was just about to furiously demand a rematch, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Goten said to try and avoid his niece's wrath. At the door was none other than Bulma. "Hey Goten, what's up?" She greeted warmly. Goten smiled back. "Bulma, your just in time for dinner. And, where's Trunks?" He asked. "He had some stuff to do at Capsule Corp., but he should show up shortly." She replied. "Sweet. Hey everbody, Bulma's here." Everyone in the house ran to the front greeting their old friend. A few minutes later, just as they were about to start eating, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Pan said this time. "Hey Trunks-" she stopped short to see Trunks looking all beaten up, barely standing. Gasping, she asked, "Trunks, what happened?!" He managed to get out weakly, "It…was android 17..." Then he promptly passed out on top of Pan. "Pan!" Gohan gaped. The others were able to help them both up, but Trunks was still unconscious. Goku asked, "Man, what happened?" Pan answered, "He said Android 17 did this to him." "What!?" everyone cried out. Goku thought to himself, 'I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it.'

(Meanwhile, in a sky palace)

A beautiful woman with green hair in white garb, holding a scepter was viewing the Earth from above, watching a dark cloud loom over the Earth. "Pit, I need you here, now!" she called out. A short moment later, a young boy, who looked about 14, with white wings, appeared before her. "Lady Palutena, what's wrong?" There's been a disturbance on Earth. Someone's trying to open up the Underworld completely into the Human World." The Goddess of Light explained. Pit stepped back in disbelief. "That's crazy! Who would even think of doing something like that?" Palutena sighed. "I don't know Pit, but it's up to us to stop it." Pit's expression turned brighter and more confident. "Roger that! Those Underworld freak shows are in for a nasty surprise."

Pit ran towards the door that lead through to Earth from Skyworld(A/N Just look at the Smash Bros. Brawl cutscene 'Pit's Descent'). As Pit started gliding downwards towards the surface, he called out, "Lady Palutena, I don't think I can make it towards the mission site by gliding." "Wait for it…" After a few seconds of Pit gliding downwards, his wings flashed blue and sprang to life with a familiar chime ringing as Pit took off into the sky. "Awwww, yeah! Captain Pit is back in action." Palutena started explaining some things. "Pit, you should know that you can be equipped with multiple weapons this time around." His face brightened at this. "Really? That's awesome!" "Specifically, you can have all 9 different weapon types at your disposal, however, you can only have one from each type in your spiritual inventory and can only use one at a time." "Sweet! But…how do I switch weapons? And what's this Spiritual Inventory?" Pit asked. Palutena responded, "All you have to do is think of the weapon you want to use. As for the inventory, explaining that would take up WAY too many pages in this story, so let's just say it's where your weapons are right now. I took the liberty of equipping your weapons, save for the one your using now. In addition to the 'Palutena Bow' you have, you can switch between the Optical Blade, Beam Claws, Rainbow Palm, Black Club, Guardian Orbitars, Drill Arm, Laser Staff, and the Dynamo Cannon."

Pit's expression went blank. "Uhhh, that's a lot to keep track of." Palutena continued, "Oh and there's one more thing, the Power of Flight's been enhanced. It can last for 30 minutes now, and If you land before using the power for 15 minutes, I'll be able to reactivate it instantly." Pit got excited hearing this. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! This'll make things a lot easier. It's time for those guys…to Face the Light!"


End file.
